


for that i love you

by spaceboyiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, is this even platonic anymore, iwa is sweet, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is emotional, where is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyiwaoi/pseuds/spaceboyiwaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is just an emotional person and iwaizumi is always there for his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	for that i love you

Oikawa Tooru was not the one to be emotional in front of the people he cared about.  
But right here, right now at 3:00 am and a heavy chest with his eyes threatening to spill his tears at any moment, he couldn't help it. He sniffled and hiccuped and choked back tears as he buried his head into the neck of his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.  
Hajime was always type of person to be there for Oikawa when he needed it, despite Hajime constantly stating he could care less about Oikawa, he still cared deeply for other.  
And that's why Iwaizumi ran all from his house in nothing but boxers and t-shirt at 2:50 am in the freezing cold mid December so he could be there 10 minutes later to be able to wrap his arms around Oikawa and pull him close.  
" I just don't know what's wrong with me Iwa-chan. " Tooru wailed out finally letting some of his tears pour.  
" Shhh, there's nothing wrong with you Oikawa. " He whispered.  
" But that's not true and you know it! God I just hate myself so much. " His tears felt hot against Iwaizumi's neck.  
All Iwa could manage to do was tug Oikawa into his lap as he took both hands to hook around the taller's waist and rub circles against the warm fabric of the old sweater he happened to be wearing.  
" There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Tooru. " The boy tensed up in his arms at the sound of his first name.  
" Don't li- " Oikawa didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Hajime grabbing his jaw tightly. " Ow! Let go of me. " More sniffles could be heard.  
" Now you look at me Shittykawa. " He paused until Oikawa looked him dead in the eye, puffed up and red and tear stained but beautiful none the less. " You are perfect. You are hands down one of the most amazing people to ever exist. You can get kind of annoying but I wouldn't haven't it any other way. You are funny and smart and kind and a great leader and everything anyone could ever want. Tooru, you're so precious and so perfect, it's such a shame you can't see it. Everyone loves you, you're an incredible volleyball player and sometimes unbearably nice. People look up to you Oikawa. You have the entire world in your hands and yet you never get too cocky and never take things for granted. Always thinking of others, for that I love you. " Iwa said as he released the grip on the boys jaw. Oikawa looked stunned sitting there in Iwaizumi's lap as he attempted to take in every bit of information he was just given. Then, he started crying again.  
Cried and cried and cried. Hundreds upon hundreds of droplets left his eyes and burned his face. Oikawa cried until there was no more tears left to cry. Once again, Iwa was there to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.  
When Oikawa finally calmed down he returned his gaze to Iwaizumi's, the moon light broke through the curtain in Tooru's room and highlighted his face. His eyes still red and watery, hair messed up and poking out in ever different direction and quivering lip. Perfection.  
" You look really pretty. " Iwa commented earning a light blush from the boy in his lap. " So much more than pretty, but if I tried to explain it I'd fuck up. " Oikawa chuckled at the remark from Hajime.  
No one said anything, nothing was needed. They sat there, in each other's arms for what felt like hours before Iwaizumi laid down, shuffling around trying to get comfortable. Finally both of the boys were fine with how they were and Iwa's arms moved back to go around Oikawa's waist as the brown haired boy returned his head to the crook of his best friend's neck.  
Both drifted off into a peaceful bliss that was known as sleep but not before Tooru could mumble a faint " I love you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was a train wreck


End file.
